


DI vecchi peccati e nuovi modi

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frottage, Lingerie, Love, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Romanticism, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [Raccolta scritta per la The Writing Week di Fanwriters.it]Chi non ha mai desiderato di dare un'occhiata nella piccante vita privata di Inuyasha e Kagome?Io sì e approfittando della Writing week ho provato a infilarmi nelle loro vite.Dal testo:1: "Le labbra sottili di Inuyasha così come le sue mani si tendevano verso di lei, regina lontana e irraggiungibile che continuava a negarsi, padrona – finalmente – incontrastata di corpo e cuore del mezzodemone."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Pleas(ur)e

_**Raccolta di OS scritta per The Writing Week proposta da Fanwriters.it** _

**Lista: Kink**

**Prompt 1: Praise**

**Pleas(ur)e**

“Ti prego…”

Kagome, semidistesa sul letto, nuda dalla vita in su e con i larghi pantaloni di Inuyasha indosso, guardava il ragazzo vestito soltanto di Kotodama no Nenju con occhi fintamente impietosi, godendosi la vista di quel corpo giovane e tonico.

Quante volte lo aveva sognato, quel momento in cui finalmente lui l’avrebbe implorata, pregata di concedergli un po’ di più? Tante, troppe volte e mai avrebbe immaginato che la realtà sarebbe stata mille volte più eccitante.  
Inuyasha stava quasi inchinato ai suoi piedi – non c’era stato bisogno che dicesse “A cuccia!” – e la pregava, in quello strano gioco di ruolo che avevano fatto loro in poco tempo.

Misericordiosa, gli permise di salire sul letto e di adorarla, lasciò che le si infilasse tra le gambe e percorresse con le mani la parte nuda del suo corpo, che si soffermasse sui capezzoli duri per via della lieve brezza che spirava, chiudendovi attorno le labbra, mordicchiandoli lievemente quel tanto che bastava a farla sospirare un po’ di più, a farle muovere i fianchi magri che Inuyasha teneva fermi con il petto.  
Quando si fu stancata di essere venerata lo fece distendere sul letto e gli montò a cavalcioni, posando i palmi con le dita aperte sul petto magro del ragazzo, graffiandolo con le unghie corte e scendendo a baciargli i capezzoli.  
Poi si raddrizzò e con l’intimità fradicia ancora coperta dai pantaloni rossi – come il sangue che le ribolliva nelle vene e che si stava concentrando in un unico preciso punto del corpo di Kagome – cominciò a muoversi e strofinarsi, sentendo crescere l’erezione del ragazzo tra le sue cosce, sentendolo premere sempre più duro e caldo, iniziando a durare fatica a trattenere i gemiti che, sempre più sonori, le sfuggivano dalle labbra. Gemiti a cui Inuyasha rispondeva con ansimi e grugniti che davano sfogo alla sua parte più animalesca e demoniaca.

“Kagome, per favore…”  
Le labbra sottili di Inuyasha così come le sue mani si tendevano verso di lei, regina lontana e irraggiungibile che continuava a negarsi, padrona – finalmente – incontrastata di corpo e cuore del mezzodemone.  
Con misericordia e internamente scossa dalle prime ondate dell’imminente orgasmo Kagome si chinò su di lui, permettendogli di stringerla e di baciarla e farle sentire di più l’effetto che aveva su di lui.  
Kagome chiuse gli occhi e in un secondo i ruoli furono rovesciati: con le spalle sul materasso, i pantaloni tolti in un attimo e Inuyasha che la sovrastava ghignante, abbassandosi lento su di lei, arrivando a un soffio dalle sue labbra, Kagome sorrise felice sentendosi riempita e in equilibrio col resto dell’universo.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a muoversi con lentezza, una spinta dopo l’altra, immergendosi sempre di più, facendola sospirare e sospirando con lei, leccandole il lobo che sapeva essere particolarmente sensibile.

“Ti prego, Inuyasha…”  
Bastò un tocco, un unico sfioramento delle lunghe dita del ragazzo tra le sue cosce magre, cosce tra le quali si era fatto spazio e dalle quali era avvolto, e Kagome esplose, non più regina ma decisamente schiava. 


	2. Kagome's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo giorno di The Writing Week di Fanwriter.it, secondo prompt della lista da sviluppare.  
> Lista: Kink  
> Prompt: Lingerie

**Kagome’s Secret**  


  
“Inuyasha! A cuccia!”

Il ragazzo si trovò con il naso a terra, naso che fino ad un momento prima stava per infilarsi in una busta di carta a strisce rosa, più chiare o più scure in alternanza, che aveva trovato nello zaino di Kagome.  
“Che cosa ho fatto questa volta?” ringhiò il ragazzo, guardandola rabbioso di sottecchi.  
“È…è una sorpresa!” borbottò lei, rossa in viso.

●

Quella sera Kagome andò a fare il bagno, perfettamente cosciente che Inuyasha l’avrebbe seguita.  
“Potrebbe accaderti qualcosa…” avrebbe borbottato come ogni volta, finendo per strapparle un sorriso.

E infatti così fu. Inuyasha la raggiunse silenziosamente, osservandola e assicurandosi che nessun altro fosse nei dintorni mentre Kagome si spogliava.  
La ragazza lasciò i vestiti sulla riva e si immerse, rilassandosi con la testa poggiata ad un masso e i seni nudi affioranti, piccole isole nella calma della polla.  
“Quanto ancora devo aspettare per la mia sorpresa?”  
“Fin quando non avrò finito di fare il bagno.” Rispose Kagome, sorridendo senza aprire gli occhi e godendosi gli sfioramenti gentili del ragazzo sulla pelle, sfioramenti mediati dall’acqua.

●

Non passò molto tempo – tempo che Inuyasha passò accovacciato su una coperta che aveva disteso sull’erba e con una mano immersa in acqua – che Kagome si decise ad uscire.

Il ragazzo arrossì e distolse lo sguardo dalla fidanzata.  
“Adesso puoi guardare.” La voce di Kagome gli arrivò più bassa e sensuale, così come il suo odore gli risultò più intenso.  
“Ka…go…me” biascicò, la bocca secca e gli occhi sgranati.  
Kagome era nuda, o meglio, non del tutto, ma il pizzo e i merletti della biancheria, secondo il parere del ragazzo, non la coprivano abbastanza.  
Inuyasha la tirò a sé, distendendola sulla coperta, e le si mise sopra, facendo strofinare il tessuto ruvido delle sue vesti contro i capezzoli turgidi e sensibili attorno ai quali si ricamavano dei fiori.  
“Nessuno deve vederti così, solo io.” Ringhiò, strofinando la punta del naso contro quella di lei, godendo del suo dimenarsi sotto di lui.  
“Ma qui non c’è nessun altro…” sussurrò lei fintamente innocente.  
L’erezione cresceva e il caldo aumentava, Inuyasha si liberò delle vesti, potendo finalmente adorare come si deve la pelle di Kagome, pelle liscia come seta resa ruvida dal gioco intrigante del pizzo nero, più fitto in alcuni punti, meno in altri.  
Il mezzodemone seguì la scia di profumo fino al punto in cui si faceva più intenso. Con la punta del naso passò due, tre, dieci volte lungo il taglio verticale seminascosto dal tessuto, inspirando profondamente e poi soffiandovi il fiato.  
Posò dei baci leggeri sull’intimità bagnata della ragazza, per poi alzare il capo e, guardandola sensualmente, leccarsi lasciavo le labbra lucide di umori.  
Scostò il pizzo con le dita, facendo attenzione a non distruggere quella meraviglia, e poi affondò il viso tra le cosce della ragazza, iniziando a torturare quella fessura lucida e rosea con la lingua e infine chiudendo le labbra sul tesoro di Kagome.  
Il boccheggiare della ragazza lo fece sorridere e lo spinse a dedicarsi con più attenzione a quella tortura, mentre le mani correvano in alto, verso i capezzoli contornati da pizzo.  
Soltanto molto, moltissimo tempo dopo, Inuyasha decise che fosse giunto il momento per dedicarsi a se stesso e con un unico, fluido movimento dei fianchi, sempre facendo attenzione a non distruggere quell’oggetto interessante che aveva tutta l’aria di essere molto costoso, penetrò Kagome con lentezza, strappandole un gemito e facendole ribaltare gli occhi.  
Inuyasha venne molto dopo, quando Kagome ebbe esalato l’ultimo stanchissimo sospiro di una lunga serie di orgasmi. Il seme opalescente e denso che imbrattava la lingerie di pizzo.


	3. The demon inside

_Terzo giorno, terzo prompt._

_Lista: kink_

_Prompt: Rough sex_

**The demon inside**

“Oddio.”

Kagome strabuzzò gli occhi boccheggiando, mentre Inuyasha si accasciava su di lei dopo essersi riversato sulla sua schiena, costellandole di baci la linea sporgente della spina dorsale, leccando il suo stesso seme e poi facendola voltare e costringendola gentilmente - e sensualmente - ad un bacio in cui la saliva si mescolava al sapore leggermente amaro del suo sperma. Era la prima volta che facevano sesso in quel modo senza limiti, bestiale, quasi violento, con Inuyasha con gli occhi rossi e le zanne aguzze…  
Kagome non lo avrebbe mai detto eppure tutto quello le piaceva da morire. Le piaceva sentirsi come una cagna in calore che veniva presa e ripresa da dietro.  
Tutto era cominciato qualche ora prima, quando Inuyasha aveva litigato con Sesshomaru e perso Tessaiga. Si era trasformato in demone e aveva quasi attaccato Kagome, fermandosi un momento prima di chiudere le zanne sulla gola della ragazza. L’aveva presa e se l’era caricata in spalla in una replica di Koga e poi era corso via, impedendo a chiunque di raggiungerli.  
L’aveva lasciata andare – gettandola rudemente a terra – solo una volta arrivati in una logora capanna con un giaciglio di paglia in un angolo e un tavolo di legno scheggiato dall’altra, fissandola con voracità mentre lei si massaggiava le ginocchia sbucciate, non curandosi della corta gonna della divisa che le si era alzata lasciando intravedere gli slip in cotone bianco.  
Kagome aveva pregato che la parte umana di Inuyasha si rendesse conto che era lei e non un nemico da uccidere.  
Adesso, se quella era la morte che l’aspettava, pregava che il colpo di grazia arrivasse il prima possibile.  
Inuyasha l’aveva messa a carponi e le si era spinto dentro senza preavviso, senza preoccuparsi che non fosse bagnata o spaventata e Kagome si era stupita di come, nonostante tutto, l’aveva accolto senza difficoltà, spingendo indietro il bacino come a chiedere di più. Le aveva morso il collo lasciandole i segni, graffiato i fianchi conficcandoci gli artigli, l’aveva spinta contro di sé fino a perdersi in lei e non un grido di dolore era fuoriuscito dalle labbra di Kagome. Labbra che non avevano ricevuto baci, ma dita appiccicose di umori da succhiare come fossero un cazzo che lei aveva ripulito con desiderio.  
Non l’aveva lasciata riprendere fiato neanche per un secondo, non le aveva lasciato il controllo. L’aveva presa e girata come più gli piaceva, prendendola in qualunque modo gli fosse venuto in mente, sul giaciglio a quattro zampe, con il busto disteso sul tavolino...si spingeva in lei grugnendo e ringhiando, mordendola e graffiandola, strappandole di volta in volta gemiti e ansimi sempre più frequenti e acuti, provocandole un orgasmo dopo l'altro.  
E lei si era lasciata prendere e modellare come priva di volontà, intenta a godere di tutto quel nuovo e intenso piacere – anche quello che Kagome non avrebbe mai definito tale, quel sentirsi oggetto e non donna – che il ragazzo le dava.

“Mi piace questa tua parte…” biascicò sfinita un attimo prima di addormentarsi sotto le carezze e i baci gentili di Inuyasha tornato mezzodemone che guardava i segni che le aveva lasciato addosso e intanto sentiva crescere di nuovo il desiderio che da sempre aveva per lei.


	4. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarto giorno, quarta storia e giro di boa.  
> Scrivere di questa coppia in queste vesti mi sta divertendo molto e sono sempre soddisfatta dei risultati ottenuti. Spero sia altrettanto per voi che leggete.  
> Vi lascio a leggere questa quarta OS.  
> Un bacio e a domani  
> Senatrix

Lista: Kink  
Prompt 4: Mirror 

**Look**

“Guardati.”

Da quando l’aveva vista venire di fronte allo specchio la prima volta, Inuyasha si era fissato e adesso ogni volta che ne avevano a disposizione uno la metteva di fronte allo specchio e sperimentava.

“Sei bella, Kagome.”

Mentre parlava le sfiorava i capezzoli turgidi, stringendoli tra le dita, godendo del rossore virginale che le tingeva le guance. Con la lingua percorse il tragitto pulsante e bluastro che la giugulare le disegnava sul lato del collo.  
Con una mano scese fino al suo monte di Venere e avvolse la femminilità di lei, facendo sparire le lunghe dita tra le cosce e intanto fissandola negli occhi attraverso lo specchio.  
Sentendo le gambe cedere, Kagome gli chiese senza parlare di mettersi giù e lui l’accontentò.  
Completamente vestito, si sedette per terra con le gambe divaricate. Kagome, nuda, vi si accomodò in mezzo e schiuse timidamente le gambe.  
Guardandolo negli occhi, con una sfacciataggine che non credeva di avere ma che lui le aveva insegnato a tirare fuori, Kagome iniziò a toccarsi sensualmente e delicatamente, le dita farfalle leggere che la avvicinavano ad ogni colpo d’ali alle vette più alte del piacere.  
Vide il pomo d’Adamo di Inuyasha fare su e giù nell’esatto istante in cui, con un dito, affondò nel proprio sesso e poi lo estrasse e poi riaffondò, con un susseguirsi di risucchi umidi.  
Vide il rossore infiammare le guance pallide del ragazzo quando al primo dito ne aggiunse un altro, velocizzando i movimenti e portando le dita dell’altra mano a sfarfallare rapide sul clitoride turgido.  
Sentì chiaramente il sesso di Inuyasha indurirsi e crescere contro la sua schiena nuda quando si portò le dita umide alle labbra, succhiandole lasciva.  
Era bello avere quel potere sul mezzodemone, sentirsi desiderata in quel modo che non poteva essere una menzogna.  
Si voltò tra le sue braccia e portò le dita, dopo averle ripassate un’ultima volta nel taglio grondante, alle labbra di Inuyasha che le dischiuse e le leccò, per poi ringhiare, l’erezione tesa al massimo: “Ti voglio.”

“Mi avrai, ma non adesso.”

Carponi, il sedere e il sesso perfettamente visibili grazie alla superficie argentea su cui si riflettevano, Kagome si chinò col viso fino a rimuovere il tessuto con le labbra, sfiorando il pene svettante con il naso prima di dischiudere le labbra e avvolgerlo col calore della bocca.  
Lo inghiottì mille e più volte, mentre con una mano continuava la tortura su se stessa.  
Voleva venire in contemporanea e quello, impedire a Inuyasha di toccarla e toccarsi, essere l’unica a poter gestire ritmo e intensità, era l’unico modo per esaudire il proprio desiderio.  
Ricacciando indietro il leggero conato che ingoiare il sesso del ragazzo fino alla base le aveva provocato, Kagome si penetrò con tre dita, mentre il pollice cercava in un qualche modo di torturare il clitoride.  
Inuyasha, che fissava tutto quel paradiso del sesso dallo specchio, decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Tirò su il capo alla fidanzata, la baciò prepotentemente assaporando il suo stesso sapore e poi, prendendola per i capelli, la mise carponi con il viso rivolto allo specchio. Senza perderla di vista neanche un attimo, indirizzò l’erezione verso ciò che di lei ancora non aveva avuto, facendosi spazio al suo interno centimetro dopo centimetro, avvolto tanto strettamente che solo il pensiero della vecchia Kaede lo fermò dal venire come un ragazzino alle prime armi.  
I gemiti di Kagome erano sempre più sonori e le pupille si erano dilatate fino ad annientare il castano degli occhi della ragazza.  
Un ultimo colpo e Inuyasha sprofondò in lei completamente, spingendosela contro tenendola per i fianchi con una mano, mentre con l’altra andava a torturarle il clitoride che era gonfio come non mai.  
Lentamente, tanto lentamente che Kagome iniziò a pregarlo, Inuyasha riprese a muoversi.  
Avanti e indietro, dentro fino ai testicoli, fuori fino a far passare il glande rigonfio e teso.

“Guardami…” sussurrò il mezzodemone, catturando lo sguardo nero di Kagome un attimo prima di esplodere, un rivolo lattiginoso che colò traditore tra le cosce della ragazza fino a infrangersi a terra in gocce opalescenti.


	5. Stars above us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinto giorno, si inizia la chiusura del cerchio.  
> Lista: kink  
> Prompt: frottage

**Stars above us**

  
  
La volta del cielo al di sopra di loro era costellata di punti luminosi, talvolta pulsanti, talvolta fissi.  
"Le stelle sono belle, ma tu di più" disse Inuyasha quando Kagome gli si fu seduta in braccio.  
Le catturò la bocca in un bacio, cercandole la lingua con avidità. Non riusciva a fare a meno di lei, era diventato dipendente dalla presenza di quella ragazza senza neanche rendersene conto, trovandosi geloso di Miroku e di come lei reagisse alle sue battute, di Koga e di come lei si preoccupasse per lui, persino di Shippo e del modo in cui Kagome se lo teneva stretto al seno.  
Quando Kagome era lì, nell’epoca Sengoku, Inuyasha non riusciva a frenare il suo istinto animalesco di prenderla e farla sua su ogni superficie del regno. "Inuyasha", lo ammonì lei sorridendo sentendolo agitarsi sotto di sé.  
"Lo senti l'effetto che hai su di me?" mugugnò spingendo in alto il bacino affinché la sua erezione strofinasse contro la femminilità di Kagome. "Soprattutto quando indossi questa stupida divisa scolastica", borbottò percependo distintamente la stoffa umida delle mutandine della ragazza.  
Kagome chiuse gli occhi: non era mai successo niente tra loro che andasse oltre al bacio, ma in quel momento avrebbe mosso mari e monti per sentirlo dentro di sé.  
  
Come guidata da fili invisibili, Kagome scese a baciarlo e mosse il suo bacino, sfregandosi contro di lui, prima lentamente e con movimenti circolari, poi sempre più velocemente e in modo disarmonico sentendo montare qualcosa che non aveva mai provato.  
Fu strano. Per entrambi. Non meno intenso, anzi, soltanto strano.  
Era come essere tornati agli albori della loro conoscenza, quando Kagome si ritrovava nel buio della sua cameretta a stringere le cosce così che lo strofinio del tessuto sulla sua intimità bagnata le desse un po’ di sollievo – al tempo non osava fare di più – o quando Inuyasha si costringeva a non venire come un quindicenne qualunque nei pantaloni quando il corpo di Kagome, nelle lunghe notti all’addiaccio che avevano trascorso insieme durante la ricerca dei frammenti della sfera dei quattro spiriti, gli si strofinava inconsciamente addosso alla ricerca di calore.  
Le bocche si cercavano, non si staccavano un secondo. I denti sbattevano così come i nasi, mentre le mani vagavano, cercando di rimuovere gli strati di vestiti che risultavano sempre più fastidiosi.  
Si ritrovarono nudi, l’uno sotto l’altra, le stelle che li guardavano gelose dall’alto. Inuyasha sentiva l’erezione tirare e la bocca seccarsi di fronte alla visione di Kagome che, ormai nuda e con i seni che dondolavano ipnotici quasi sfiorandogli il naso.  
Le intimità a contatto, frenati dalla verginità di lei, Kagome e Inuyasha si accontentarono di continuare quel gioco di sfregamenti che avevano cominciato quando ancora erano divisi dai vestiti, gioco che di attimo in attimo si trasformava sempre più in un bisogno impellente.  
Kagome, a cavalcioni del mezzo demone, muoveva il bacino avanti e indietro, rendendo luccicante di umori il sesso del ragazzo che, rigido, veniva inghiottito dalle cosce semichiuse della ragazza; il clitoride gonfio di lei che percorreva, premendola leggermente, la vena dorsale del pene di lui, in un andirivieni tremendamente erotico.  
Bisogno dell’altro. Ecco come avrebbero definito ciò che stavano provando. Una necessità primitiva che li portava a sfregarsi l’uno contro l’altra, i sessi che scivolavano l’uno contro l’altro perché Kagome era bagnata fradicia e aveva reso il pene di Inuyasha perfettamente lubrificato.  
Il mezzo demone guardò negli occhi la ragazza sopra di sé, cercando con le mani quel seno sbattuto davanti alla sua faccia come un invito ad essere preso. Le pizzicò i capezzoli, mentre il suo bacino non smetteva di muoversi e di incontrare il calore di Kagome che gemeva ad ogni sfregamento.  
Inuyasha voleva di più, sentiva la sua erezione dolergli per la voglia e si tirò a sedere, accomodandosi meglio tra le braccia di Kagome.  
Le grandi labbra della ragazza si separarono e, tra fili appiccicosi di umori, si modellarono quasi chiudendosi sull’erezione del mezzo demone, il cui unico desiderio – ricambiato in toto da Kagome – era di sprofondare in quell’antro caldo e morbido e sentirsi avvolgere nel modo più completo che potesse esistere. Nel sistemarsi, l’erezione di Inuyasha percorse lentamente tutto il taglio verticale di Kagome, dando quasi una specie di biscotto sul clitoride gonfio di lei che venne con un grido gutturale e prolungato in una sinfonia di contrazioni.  
Non era pronta a tutto quel piacere, ma la punta del pene di Inuyasha passata sulla sua intimità come un lento dipingere la fece sentire come una tela schizzata di colori.  
Non si vergognò quando non riuscì a smettere di urlare e tremare, chiudendo l’erezione del ragazzo tra le sue cosce fradicie. Inuyahsa impazzì quando il sesso di Kagome si strofinò scivoloso su tutta la lunghezza del suo pene. Aumentò il ritmo con cui si strofinava, costringendo Kagome a sottostare a quelle ondate continue di scosse e contrazioni e stelle negli occhi che altro non erano che una serie infinita di orgasmi.  
Alla fine, quando una spinta più forte si concluse esattamente sul glande, in tutta quella frenesia, in quella gioventù malcelata, in quell’ansia di aversi, in quella danza di sfregamenti dove il contatto delle pelli li fece quasi impazzire, in tutto quel caos anche Inuyasha venne, sporcando il proprio pube e le cosce di Kagome che, sensualmente, intinse due dita nei loro umori ormai misti, se li passò sulle labbra e poi lo baciò.


	6. Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesto giorno e penultima OS.   
> Prompt: solo

**Divine**  


La ragazza gemeva, riempita, toccata e stimolata e portata a vette sempre più alte di piacere dalle mani – e non solo – del fidanzato.

Miroku stava fermo immobile dietro ad un albero, sbirciando quell’amplesso di cui si era trovato involontariamente ad essere testimone.  
Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, ma il monaco sapeva perfettamente che doveva essere cauto e attento: se Inuyasha lo avesse scoperto l’avrebbe pagata molto cara.  
Eppure non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dai due che, ignari di essere osservati, continuavano a rotolarsi nell'erba. vedere Kagome spalancare la bocca e accogliere l'erezione di Inuyasha fu il primo passo verso la perdizione. Miroku passò la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, immaginando che a farlo fossero le piccole mani della divina Kagome.  
Inuyasha venne la prima volta in schizzi che non sfuggirono alla profonda gola di Kagome e quando la ragazza fu distesa supina e le gambe le furono aperte, Miroku liberò la sua erezione e cominciò, seguendo lo stesso ritmo delle dita e della lingua di Inuyasha, a stringere la mano intorno al proprio pene.  
Fu il turno della divina Kagome di venire, stringendo le cosce intorno al viso di Inuyasha, mentre Miroku sentiva pulsare il pene tra le dita.  
Si fermò, non volendo esaurire il proprio piacere in quel misero lasso di tempo, così si limitò a prelevare le poche gocce di primo piacere sgorgate dalla punta del suo membro, usandole per lubrificare l’asta pulsante.  
Li osservò baciarsi, innamorati come erano, e sfiorarsi, rimuovendo strato dopo strato l’impaccio delle vesti e usò quel momento per far scemare, anche se di poco, l’eccitazione.  
Nudi loro sotto le stelle, nudo Miroku dalla vita in giù, protetto dalla volta di fronde.  
Nel momento esatto in cui Inuyasha penetrò Kagome, Miroku afferrò di nuovo la base del proprio pene e con la mano scorse deciso verso la punta. Ad una spinta di Inuyasha corrispondeva uno scorrere in su, ad un gemito della divina Kagome uno scorrere in giù. Più aumentava il ritmo dell’amplesso dei due osservati, più aumentava il ritmo del masturbarsi di Miroku che, sempre più, sentiva di non essere in grado di trattenersi.  
Cominciò ad ansimare, tornando a immaginare che le mani e la bocca e il sesso caldo della divina Kagome sostituissero la propria mano. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse i denti e diminuì la velocità, in spasmodica attesa del momento in cui sarebbe potuto – finalmente – venire.  
Percepì il mutamento del ritmo dell’amplesso – Kagome carponi accoglieva con un gemito ogni spinta di Inuyasha, il cui schiocco risuonava nella radura – così cambiò anche il proprio ritmo. Strinse di più l’erezione tra le dita. Un gemito e la mano scorre in avanti, uno schiocco e la mano torna indietro.  
L’agonia fu infinita, ma ne valse la pena: Kagome venne con un grido che riecheggiò a lungo nell’aria e si tenne a malapena carponi, viste le ginocchia tremanti. Inuyasha venne con un ringhio strozzato, riversandosi con un’ultima, decisa spinta nel grembo della divina. Miroku venne sussurrando «Divina…Kagome», con una soddisfazione che non aveva mai provato, sporcandosi la mano e i pantaloni.  
«Ehi Miroku, che cosa stai facendo?» la voce – rabbiosa – di Inuyasha risuonò chiara nelle orecchie ovattate dal piacere del monaco.  



	7. Across the worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settimo prompt.  
> Lista: Kink  
> Prompt: Web Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati al termine, è il settimo e ultimo giorno della Writing Week.  
> Mi reputo stra-soddisfatta di questa raccolta che spero abbia intrattenuto voi come ha intrattenuto me.  
> Un bacio e un ringraziamento a chi ha letto e lasciato un commento!  
> A presto,   
> Senatrix

**Across the worlds**

“Stupidi arnesi moderni”, borbottò Inuyasha trafficando con quella scatola piatta che gli aveva dato Kagome prima di partire. Kagome che l’aveva lasciato da solo, in una casa che condividevano ormai da anni, per tornare nella sua epoca per qualche giorno. Gli aveva spiegato che bastava premere alcuni tasti, appuntandogli le istruzioni su un foglietto.  
  
_Questa è una Web Cam, quando mi vedrai apparire sullo schermo dovrai guardare quel pallino affinché io ti veda bene, chiaro?_  
  
Inuyasha eseguì gli ordini, fissando il puntino rosso sopra lo schermo che lampeggiava.  
“Kagome!”, esclamò vedendo la sua fidanzata seduta sul letto della sua cameretta.  
La ragazza sorrise “Ce l’hai fatta! Benvenuto nel mio mondo!”.  
Il solo vederla gli provocò un improvviso afflusso di sangue alle parti intime, stupendolo: fino a quel momento non si era accorto di quanto in realtà gli mancasse quella stupida testona.  
“Ti voglio qui”, disse Inuyasha dopo un momento di silenzio, imbronciandosi.  
“Tornerò tra una settimana, non starò via molto”. Kagome alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo scettica.  
Il mezzo demone scosse il capo, le orecchie che si muovevano ad ogni spostamento.  
“Mi manchi”, continuò imperterrito.  
“Inuyasha, da quando sei diventato così sentimentale?”, domandò divertita. “A CUCCIA” urlò poi, arrossendo violentemente quando la prepotente erezione del mezzodemone fece la sua comparsa attraverso lo schermo.  
“Dai, Kagome, sono solo un ragazzo che ha voglia della sua fidanzata”, insistette lui. Kagome si coprì il volto paonazzo e sussurrò “Aspetta”.  
La vide allontanarsi per tornare pochi attimi dopo.  
“A casa non c’è nessuno”. Lo disse in un sussurro tanto sottile che neanche le orecchie sensibili di Inuyasha carpirono la sua voce.  
“Che cosa farfugli?”, domandò addrizzando le orecchie.  
“Sto dicendo che anche tu mi manchi, in quel senso”, disse lei con il cuore a mille, “E che sono sola”.  
Un ghigno si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo che si spogliò della tunica rossa in meno di un attimo, le gambe incrociate e l’erezione in bella vista.  
“Inuyasha, io…”, iniziò balbettando. Era impacciata.  
“Se fossi lì con te ti farei sdraiare sul letto”, disse lui con voce suadente, quasi cercasse di metterla a suo agio. Tornò a guardarla attraverso quel dannato schermo, dandole il coraggio necessario per obbedire. “Ti strapperei quell’inutile maglietta”, e attese che Kagome si privasse dell’indumento, “e ti bacerei il seno, succhiando i tuoi capezzoli fino a sentirti gemere”.  
La ragazza portò le dita sul punto in questione, massaggiandosi il petto immaginando che fossero le mani di Inuyasha a farlo, stupendosi di quanto il proprio corpo reagisse a Inuyasha anche lontano ere.  
“Poi scenderei verso il basso”, riprese dopo essersi gustato l’immagine di Kagome che si toccava il seno prosperoso, “e inizierei a baciarti fino a sentirti bagnata fradicia”. Kagome sembrò esitare, le gambe aperte e tremanti davanti alla web cam.  
Inuyasha le stava davanti, eccitato e fremente.  
“Toccati”, gli ordinò “voglio vederti godere”.  
Gli occhi ferini del mezzo demone saettarono, non aspettava altro che la sua fidanzata si sciogliesse. Afferrò il pene già duro come il marmo e cominciò a muovere la mano su e giù lentamente, tenendo lo sguardo puntato su Kagome.  
“Vorrei che ci fossi tu a masturbarmi”, le disse mordendosi un labbro coi canini appuntiti. “Ti vorrei qui anch’io”, rispose Kagome scendendo con la mano che tremava tra eccitazione e vergogna.  
Senza staccare gli occhi da Inuyasha, cominciò sfiorarsi, affondando sempre di più il medio tra le labbra. Spalancò gli occhi quando si scoprì bagnata e gonfia.  
“Ti penetrerei con un dito”, disse Inuyasha interrompendo quel silenzio fatto di ansimi. Kagome obbedì, inserendo il dito medio dentro di sé e spalancando gli occhi.  
“Poi ne aggiungerei un secondo” e Kagome aggiunse l’anulare.  
“Ti succhierei come se fossi la mia unica fonte di acqua”, mugugnò stringendosi il cazzo tra le mani e chiudendo un attimo gli occhi per cercare di rallentare il piacere.  
Con l’altra mano Kagome raggiunse clitoride, turgido e pulsante.  
Appena si sfiorò fu scossa da un fremito. Si buttò all’indietro, poggiandosi sui cuscini, le gambe completamente aperte davanti agli occhi del ragazzo.  
“Inuyasha…” gemette, sentendo l’orgasmo iniziare a montare.  
Non si era mai toccata in sincronia con Inuyasha e non si sarebbe mai aspettata che fosse così eccitante.  
“Kagome, non smettere” intimò il ragazzo, iniziando a masturbarsi con foga.  
La ragazza gettò la testa all’indietro, ansimando. Il petto si alzava ed abbassava al ritmo delle loro toccate. Erano entrambi al limite e l’urlo disumano di Inuyasha la portò di nuovo ad osservarlo. Il mezzo demone aveva gli occhi chiusi, con la mano sinistra si teneva fermo il pube e con la destra si masturbava.  
“Guardami, non ti fermare”, le ordinò.  
Kagome spinse le dita dentro di sé, aggiungendo l’indice e aprendo di più le gambe, il medio della mano destra che roteava e premeva delicatamente il clitoride.  
Non riuscì a trattenersi dal gemere.  
“Sto venendo”, riuscì a mormorare mentre gli spasmi dell’orgasmo le iniziarono a bagnare la mano. Poi non resistette più e gridando lasciò che le mani le venissero intrappolate dalla morsa delle cosce.  
Di sfuggita colse il seme opalescente di Inuyasha schizzare sulla telecamera, accompagnato dai gemiti che non riuscì a contenere.  


**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e!  
> Mi chiamo SenatrixPadme95 (Luna nella vita reale), ma voi potete chiamarmi tranquillamente Senatrix.  
> Scrivo da sempre ma è da poco che pubblico su questo sito e in assoluto la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su questo fandom.  
> Questa storia, come tutta la raccolta, è stata ispirata dalla fantastica The writing weeks indetta da Fanwriters.it  
> Questo è ciò che è venuto fuori dalla concomitanza di eventi rappresentati dal sopracitato evento, dalla quarantena e dall'aver iniziato la visione di Inuyasha su Netflix.  
> In tutto ciò, chiedo perdono per eventuali errori anche se spero di essere riuscita a mantenermi - per quanto possibile - IC con i personaggi.  
> Comunque, bando alle ciance e buona lettura.  
> Un enorme bacio a chiunque leggerà,  
> Senatrix


End file.
